


Riverdale's Boys

by marsprince



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Orgy, Porn Video, Rough Sex, Scientific Method, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: Dilton is making a new research on male sexuality. But when his numerous experiments go wrong without having subjects, he decides to ask the boys at the Riverdale's High School for help. Also, keeping Recordings of an experiment is a fundamental part in any kind of scientific field, of course.





	Riverdale's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> They are in High School, so obviously, this contains underage group sex. So, yeah. This is just porn. I was horny last weekend, and instead of jacking off like I always do, I decided to write this, based on some group sex videos, of course. And... That's pretty much it! By the end I had lost my boner, but I enjoyed making this instead. Hope you do too! 
> 
> And...! I put Dilton in here. Because, who doesn't love a horny, nerdy boy? But, I also marked this in that Riverdale show, and Dilton shows up like three seconds in there, but whatever. He's a fine character in the comics. Same with Jason. Except he's mostly a nobody in the comics.

Dilton didn't even need to say "Action!" for it all to begin. Even before the camera had been set up, all the boys hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other. All eight of them could only just fit into Archie's basement, but the close proximity just gave them all an excuse to get started as soon as possible.  
  
The moment they got down the stairs, Chuck and Kevin were on each other, fiercely pulling at each other's clothes, lips never separating. Moose, Jason and Jughead were a little calmer, arms around each other as they shared a passionate three-way kiss. Reggie stood a little further away, feeling awkward and out of place. Everyone else just seemed so much more familiar with each other, and here he was, the outsider, the new guy. Archie was the one to notice this, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
"Relax." He said softly. "Just relax."  
  
Archie smiled before getting up on his tip-toes to press his lips against Reggie's, their kiss becoming heated in no time. They made their way to the bed, which was already occupied with Chuck and Kevin, both practically wrestling and already completely naked. The rest of the boys also went over to the bed, stripping off either their own or each other's clothing as they did. Dilton pointed his camera towards them all, his breathing getting heavy as he watched the boys – Hands and lips touching sweaty, naked skin – Unsure of what to focus on first.  
  
Moose crawled over to Chuck and Kevin, helping to push the blonde new boy onto his back before going down to swallow his cock whole, causing Kevin to moan deeply into Chuck's mouth. Jason looked over at the noise, but was distracted by Jughead's teeth biting his neck and his hand wrapped around his erection. Archie and Reggie were making out passionately, Archie on top, rubbing himself raw up against Reggie's thigh and practically growling as their tongues battled for dominance. The temperature in the room seemed to triple. Dilton's hard on was already straining against his pants as he tried his best to capture every single second on film.  
  
Moose stopped worshipping Kevin's cock just before he could come, much to the blonde boy’s disappointment. Archie had crawled over and rather unceremoniously shoved Chuck out of the way so he could make out with Kevin instead. Chuck just huffed and moved over to a panting Jason, Jughead having crawled off towards Reggie and Moose. The jocks shared a fierce kiss – All teeth and tongue– Before Jason left a trail of bites down Chuck's toned dark skin and began to suck his hard, throbbing cock.  
  
On the other side of the bed, Moose and Jughead were licking and sucking Reggie's impressive length, fondling his balls and clouding his mind of everything other than intense pleasure. He wasn't feeling nearly as uncomfortable anymore. Meanwhile, Kevin was sitting up with Archie on his lap, their tongues caressing, and their hands rubbing on each other's cocks faster and faster until they were whimpering into each other's mouths.  
  
The scene changed in an instant, and soon Chuck had Archie on his back, lube covered fingers scissoring his opening and causing the smaller boy to virtually purr. Moose knelt beside Archie's head, desperately curling his fingers into his hair, as the smaller redhead rubbed and sucked on his fat cock, moaning around his erection as Chuck pushed his lubed-up cock into his ass. Jughead was now straddling Kevin, impaling himself on the blonde before vigorously riding him. Reggie was on top of Jason, the two boys thrusting into each other's mouths.  
  
Dilton could no longer take the strain of watching and filming and had undone his pants so he could touch himself at the same time and relieve some of the tension. As he stroked his cock, Dilton was spoilt for choice of hot little scenes to watch. At first, he zoomed the camera in on Archie taking those two cocks at once with all the skill of a porn star, that pale skin glowing with sweat, his own pink glans dripping with pre-come, and being jerked off by Chuck's large, calloused hand.

Then the camera was on Reggie and Jason, both of them getting into the rhythm of swallowing each other's cocks and thrusting into each other's mouths, Jason's hands caressing Reggie's ass and the curve of his back, while his thighs were stroked by Reggie. Finally, the lens focused on Jughead riding Kevin's cock like his life depended on it, Kevin holding tightly onto his hips and thrusting upwards, both their heads thrown back in pleasure.  
  
It took barely any time at all for any of the boys on the bed to reach their climaxes, or for them to be ready for more. Kevin was on his knees with Chuck behind him, fucking him so hard that the blonde jock was screaming. Moose was between Jughead's legs, their fucking not as violent at Kevin and Chuck's but no less vigorous. Reggie could hardly breathe as his ass was filled with Jason's thick cock and his own cock was being squeezed inside Archie, the boys moving faster and faster until they were all crying out.  
  
All that could be heard was the bed creaking, deep groans and grunts, and the occasional swear word or someone moaning "Oh God!" or "Harder!"  
  
To Dilton, it was the most incredible sound in the world, and he was so turned on in his act of wonderfully unusual voyeurism that he didn't even know where to focus his camera anymore. Instead he settled for panning out so he could see everything – Every writhing body, every thrusting hip, every throbbing cock. He had always loved to be the watcher, as a good scientist.  
  
Unsurprising to everyone else, Moose was the first to come, groaning loudly as he exploded inside Jughead, tugging quickly on the other boy’s cock until he too came all over their stomachs.

Reggie was the next to reach his climax, so overwhelmed by the pleasure of the two guys on top of him, that he could no longer hold on. He came with a silent scream, while Archie and Jason were not far behind him. Chuck came with a growl, his fingernails digging deeply into Kevin's hips as he rode out his orgasm, the blonde young man trembling as he came hard all over the mattress.  
  
The boys collapsed in a sweaty pile on the bed, limp and breathless, randomly planting kisses on each other. The whole place reeked of sweat and male hormones, and also counting the strong smell of seven different comes covering each other's bodies.  
  
"Did you come, Dilton?" Asked Archie, raising his head ever so slightly.  
  
All he could do was shake his head. He was so close to the edge but hadn't quite gotten there like everyone else had. He had never felt so tense and uncomfortable. He just needed his release.  
  
"I got him." Replied Moose, crawling clumsily out of bed, tripping over Reggie in the process.  
  
He got on his knees in front of Dilton, Kevin getting up too to pick the camera up. Moose swallowed as much of Dilton's cock as he could while Kevin filmed it all, Dilton throwing his head back in ecstasy and erupting down the tall jock's throat in next to no time, grabbing his hair.  
  
As Dilton tried to get his breath back, Moose undressed him, took of his glasses and carried him over to the crowded bed, Kevin stopping the camera and switching it off before snuggling up in the bed in between Chuck and Archie.  
  
"Can't wait to watch this research of yours, Dilton." Said Jason with a mischievous smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
